fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Valencia Morningheart
Valencia Morningheart (いさましい モーニングハート , Isamashii Mouninguhaato) is the guild master of the seaside legal guild, Archer's Cross in Hibiscus Village, Fiore. When combining her talent in combat and magic alongside her intelligence and fortitude, it is easy to see why her skills led her to current choice in profession. Though her guild is recently established in Fiore after being nomadic travelers to the country, she has hopes it will flourish and welcome many new members to its permanent residence soon. Archer's is apart of the well known Toveri Alliance, a group of guilds who banded together and function to keep peace. Valencia felt immensely honored when voted as one of the sub leaders. Though she stands as a legal mage within her legal guild, they toe a fine line by offering sanctuary to those in need, no matter the moral alignment and work on rehabilitation and growth in hopes of bettering people for the future. She runs things on her terms and within her guild, on her property, it is her way or the highway. Nicknamed "Tempest Princess" (おうじょのあらし, Oujo no Arashi) for her stubborn persistence that takes after her father, as well as foreshadows her legendary temper that is rarely seen, but widely known not to aggravate into appearance. As a skilled wielder of Water Magic, Valencia's proximity to a beach provides ample time and resource for her to continue strengthening her specialty. Summoning Magic with a focus on her weapons and beast friends aids her in keeping these items and animals in a safe place unless necessary. Unless you're Vin in which case you can bust your way into any conversation or situation without regret. She also has minor dealings in Telepathy, which she often uses to communicate with others over an extended distance. With beasts and weapons of all variety at her side, her skill and knowledge in dueling is exceptional. Appearance Valencia is quite tall for a female, standing just over 6 feet and has a toned, athletic physique with exceptionally long proportions to account for her height. While not exceptionally bulky, she does sport some muscle built from the strength training she required to wield her war hammer as well as the overall toll years of militaristic study and fitness upkeep under her father's tutelage. The wingspan of her arms rests slightly lower than her total height, though such a detail is quite unnoticeable. It does, however, provide slight difficulty in clothing when her waist is also quite long and she often finds that shirts that fit her waist won't fit her arms if they are long sleeved. Her legs are also very long and slender, though they often look even longer when combined with her heeled boots or pumps. An unlined, heart shaped face holds Valencia's fine features. A soft jawline traces down to her small chin and while her cheekbones aren't highly pronounced, they are noticeable and often more prominent when tinted with a light flush or rouged. Though her forehead is a bit on the higher side, her thick, seemingly endless hair and bangs hang over it. Her bangs, while parted down the middle to either side where it's pinned back, have one piece of hair that often slips down to hang in her face no matter how much product or how many pins she uses to secure it. The rest of her long locks reach to her legs and is usually pulled back into a neat, high ponytail with two of the very long sections left out to frame her face. Its rich sky blue coloring is only a tad lighter than that of her thin, well groomed eyebrows that have a gentle curve and lack a prominent arch. Her hair is quite a bit lighter than her azure eyes that are ringed with navy on the outer edge. The stunning color is complimented by the thick lashes that grace her large eyes which have an upturned look. Between them is a small nose that sits above a set of small, light pink lips. While not one for excessive cosmetics, Valencia doesn't mind a bit of concealer and has a taste for more natural looking eyeshadows in nudes and browns and pairs them with tightly lined eyeliner and a gentle touch of mascara. Petal pink lipstick or a shiny gloss suit her just fine for lip coloring and a light dust of shimmery highlight is skillfully dusted on her cheeks to draw a bit more attention, though these are for more formal situations. Valencia's common attire is particularly feminine as she can often be seen wearing dresses when not in battle or meetings. Her favorite is a sleeveless mini with a ruffled, squared neckline that exposes her collarbones. It hugs to her body, the white fabric soft enough to not be a nuisance, and the skirt begins at her hips with a drop waist. The skirt, much like the top, is ruffled and overlaps in a pleated fashion which causes a bit of flare when she turns quickly or spins. Since the dress is only mid thigh in length, Valencia often wears thigh high stockings or leggings underneath. They are most often black to create a contrast with the dress as well as to match the black material of her choker, the silver design of her family crest being the necklace's only decoration. For meetings Valencia chooses to roll in a fashionable light grey pantsuit with a white, button up undershirt a a pair of classy black pumps and styles her hair into a loose chignon bun that leaves less hair than normal to frame her face. Her battle attire commonly consists of a pair of fitted grey pants that have an accommodating stretch and below the knee combat boots with a sturdy tread. Her shirt changes depending on the temperature and conditions, but it is usually a looser fitting tank top when she resides on the beach near Archer's Cross. Personality Overall Valencia has a very calm presence though her tall figure can be daunting. As a very motherly person she tries to look after and care for people as much as possible, ranging from her guid members to strangers she has met over the years. This also leads into her being naturally more protective of others, especially those in a vulnerable state or those more susceptible to losing hope. Her time as the most mature of the military kids she went to school which taught her to be more empathetic to others and that is important to try to see what's caused a person to lash out destructively rather than outcast them and leave them to suffer alone. Many of the other kids came from homes where they were missing relatives, had been kicked out of other schools for behaviour issues, or had lost the will to try when their style of learning had failed to be catered to in their other schools. So Val took it upon herself to become sooner who would listen and try to help solve problems rather than just hear them and brush them off. While she was always honest with others, she tried never to be brutally so unless her endless patience had been worn out. Her father taught her that the truth, while sometimes painful, will always be better than a comforting lie. She learned that lesson in full when Damien answered every single question she could come up with to the best of his ability after he told her she wasn't entirely human. It hurt to find out she actually wasn’t like the other kids, but after he explained her heritage, she realized that it had been for the best that he had waited until she was old enough to understand to go in depth, but when she thought about it, he had never been dishonest when she asked why her height was so much greater than his at the same age or what the slightly paler marks on her skin were. She was always just told that she was special. Afterwards, she became extremely proud of her Fae blood, especially since her (-------) matched that of her mother's: a gentle, elegant doe. History Valencia, born titled Lady Valencia of the Morningheart Family, is the daughter of Damien Morningheart who held his place as an instructor for the Rune Knights for many years before the loss of the entirety of his right arm left him unable to complete his job to utmost efficiency. Before that incident however, he balanced his duty as a warrior with those of a father, though his daughter would always take precedence over his job, and raised Valencia with lessons he had learned in the military and helped form her into a respectful, empathetic, and strong willed individual. Val never knew her mother who had passed away shortly after her birth due to complications stress left on her. While her father was entirely human, her mother was a full blooded Fae and the difference in their chromosomes between them left Val sterile from birth. She attended a high standing public school for the first stages of her elementary years, her father wanting her to grow up with a good education as well as a variety of people she could befriend. It wasn't long until young Val realized there was a difference between her and many of the other kids. Some kids were like her and only had dads, but the rest had moms or moms and dads which inspired her to ask her dad where her mom was. It crushed her to learn her mom had barely been alive to see her daughter and that she wasn't able to meet her. Valencia shook it off and continued to pursue the learning she loved, but as soon as other children caught on to the topic of her mother being a sore spot she was teased relentlessly for no apparent reason. It wasn't that the kids understood why or just exactly what they were doing, they just enjoyed the feeling of superiority for having something as simple as both their parents. Soon after, her father moved her to a private school within the base he worked at which hosted many other children like Val who had only one parent and they all had ones who worked for the military. While her education was handled neatly through small classes and, as she got older, private tutors, her father handled her education in things along the lines of fitness and combat as well as current events. Synopsis Toveri Alliance Called to Order Shattered Dusk Arc: Frozen Heart Solace Deliverance An Ordinance Must Be Enacted Equipment Nemesis and Retribution (あた とばち, Ata to Bachi Lit. Foe and Divine Punishment) are Valencia's matching combat knives which she uses to aided her in close quartered combat. These are her preferred weapons in battle as they are light, but extremely sharp, giving her the opportunity for more extended uses than that of her war hammer, Mercy. While they are a set and match in an almost cutlass looking style, their blade colors are inverted with Nemesis being almost entirely white and Retribution contrasting that with its raven hue. Mercy (じひ, Jihi) is a large battle hammer with an elongated staff which comes in handy for keeping opponents further away while still remaining in melee combat. The large weapon packs a punch, but there's a limit to how long Val can keep using it without her arms beginning to tire. However, Val usually uses it as a shattering force, summoning it in order to break something down or send someone flying instead of as her main weapon. Magic and Abilities Physical and Mental Abilities Immense Strength: Valencia is incredibly strong, especially in her legs and feet as that is the main focus of her fighting style. She has accumulated this power over many years filled with trainings specific to muscular capability under her father. Being the child of a legendary military man of his time gave her access to intense, but rewarding training that helped her unique body flourish as a lithe weapon that can pack a punch intended to break. This strength also comes in handy when holding and swinging a weapon as large as Mercy, a war hammer. Intense Speed: Val also possesses a level of speed which is somewhat unusual in someone of her size though definitely not impossible. As expected from an ex military woman, her abilities are stunning and she was often known to use her speed to put a cocky new recruit on the ground before they could comprehend what had happened. Enhanced Agility: Extreme Stamina: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Valencia is an impressive fighter in close range combat, stemming from many years of training and a strong desire to improve. She has adjusted her style, mostly relying on her legs and feet since she has more control in that area as well as plenty of material to work with. At a young age her father recognized the potential she possessed in her legs and switched her from basic self defense maneuvers to practice in Tae Kwon Do which believes the leg is the strongest and furthest reaching appendage and therefore allows power to be delivered while keeping distanced from the enemy. Val prefers striking with her shin to keep enemies at bay though she is not opposed to using her knees. She has moderate proficiency in boxing to allow her hands better control and striking ability so they do not hang useless. Master Melee Combatant: * Expert Melee Weapons Master: Skilled Tactician: Magical Abilities Tremendous Magical Power: * Monster Aura: Summoning Magic Summoning Magic ( , ) Beast Summons Messiah (メサイア, Mesaia) Touhan (とうはん, Touhan) A large rainbow bird capable of carry a small group of people upon her back, usually about four, however it depends on the size of said group as young children would fit more than a group of adult males. She had been contracted with Valencia's grandfather and returned to the family in hopes of finding another caring master from the Morningheart bloodline. Touhan desires to serve, protect, and be of use in every way she can but will only serve those she finds worthy and pure of heart. Teki (てきをしりおのをしればひゃくせんあやうからず, Tekiwoshirionowoshirebahyakusenayaukarazu Lit. Know your enemy, know thyself, and you shall not fear a hundred battles.) A -- beast of ancient origins. His full name is unbelievably long and difficult to not only pronounce, but lock into memory so he shortens it to Teki. Vindication (ようご, Yougo) A cat beast who specializes in shifting her form through Transformation Magic and protecting her partners with her brilliant use of Fire Magic. She prefers just to be called Vin or Vinny though she doesn't object to her full name. The most common forms she takes are her standard shape as a two tailed cat small enough to pop into place on her contractor's shoulders, but must take to more open areas when shifting to her larger form. Vin still remains as a cat though she is much larger and has an appearance similar to a sabertooth tiger from prehistoric era though she keeps her twin tails. Water Magic Water Magic (水の魔法, Mizu no Mahō) is Valencia's secondary type of magic and revolves around the summoning and alteration of water to bend to her will in various spells. Valencia employs the Caster version of the magic, preferring to keep her weapons unmagical and would rather rely on spells themselves. Water Whip (水の鞭, Mizu no Muchi): This spell is initiated by the simple creation of one or more highly manipulatable tendrils of water created as either an extension of one's limb or, as an additional external construct. Water Whip is quite versatile and is capable of being created at varying temperatures, lengths, and widths which are also manipulatable while it is in use. This spell has three main functions: One is its ability to grip and grab onto opponents, which allows the user to tie up the opponent with the water or pulling the target towards the caster. The second is as the name suggests, to use the water as a whip to attack enemies with sheer kinetic force. Lastly, these tentacles can be used as a mobile system, allowing the user to extend them and carry themselves places faster than they could on foot. Fish Scales (魚鱗, Gyorin): The user begins this spell by creating varying amounts of thin, 6-inch, highly-pressurized crescent-shaped discs of water that are swiftly launched towards the user's target and an incredible velocity. These "scales" are capable of lacerating wood, flesh, bone and even some metals, making them a deadly combat tool. The number of discs created is equal to the will and amount of magic power the caster exerts to create this spell. Telepathy Telepathy ( テレパシー , Terepashii) is a Caster Magic employed by Val that revolves around the ability to communicate with others through mental means. Relationships Damian Morningheart: Quotes Trivia * All credit for Water Magic and Hydrokinesis go to Liza. This is especially true for all spells as I could never explain something so efficiently. * This entire page is being redone...again, sorry for the inconvenience.